Flying
by Snavej
Summary: Oliver Davis did not mind flying. It did not bother him in the slightest. he hated queueing at airports, other passengers being ill prepared and any form of delay, but he did not mind the actual flying. [Oliver's thoughts about his fellow passengers and a certain assistant... Oneshot!]


Oliver Davis did not mind flying. It did not bother him in the slightest. he hated queueing at airports, other passengers being ill prepared and any form of delay, but he did not mind the actual flying.

That is, until he had to fly to Lublin. Lublin is a small town that somehow boasted more than five universities, only one of which had a small parapsychology department. His reason for visiting was to meet another brilliant young researcher that was being heralded as 'the next Oliver Davis'.

BSPR had arranged his flight, and had given him priority boarding and all the other wonderful bonus features that airlines try to sell their passengers.

But they could not do anything to guarantee the quality of the passengers beside Oliver's seat.

He boarded and took his seat in the middle of the plane by the window. He paid very little attention to the other people getting on board and busied himself with a report his father wanted him to check over before returning to Japan.

But his attention was soon diverted as a young child bound into the adjacent seat. The young boy couldn't have been older than five or six years old. Oliver groaned mentally.

And then it got worse.

A woman, presumably the mother of the boy, sat down in the remaining seat with a baby clutched in her arms.

Oliver tried to remain hopeful, perhaps the thing would remain asleep for the entire flight.

Oliver's luck did not hold. As soon as the engines began to whir, the baby began shrieking. He winched and closed his eyes. Mai's well chosen words floated through his mind.

"You know, that is probably the most terrifying thing that baby has ever experienced."

She had said those - unfortunately correct - words when they had taken a train to Kyoto for a case. The van had broken down so JSPR had been reduced to using Monk's car and public transport. Oliver had, of course, refused to travel in the car with the rabble and had dragged Mai and Lin to the train station.

But somehow, knowing that the child was terrified did not make the pain he was feeling in his ears any better.

As the plane took off, the young boy was all but sitting on Oliver's lap in an attempt to see out of the window. Oliver looked pointedly at the mother, but she was too busy shh-ing her baby to watch her son.

"I'm never having children," Oliver muttered to himself. Then a thought occurred to him; Mai would want children.

No, he corrected himself, Mai would want a family. he knew she would make a wonderful mother. She had always been good with children on cases.

Perhaps, Oliver thought, because their mental ages are so similar.

The thought of what the indignant look on Mai's face would look like if he had said that to her face made Oliver smile slightly. However, this image was soon replaced by that of Mai standing with a faceless stranger and clutching a small child that resembled her. She was smiling and happy.

Oliver did not know if his assistant had dated anyone since his return to Japan.

He wanted her to be happy, regardless of who she was with.

No, he thought suddenly, not 'regardless'. He would have to approve of the man. Yasuhara perhaps… He was kind, clever and made Mai laugh. Of course he was not as intelligent or handsome as himself. But Yasuhara would make Mai happy, wouldn't he?

But Oliver had a nagging suspicion that Yasuhara batted for the other team, which ruined that idea.

Monk was too old and brotherly. Lin was definitely too old and he had Madoka anyway.

Which left John, Oliver thought. But that was all wrong too. John was too…Soft. He wouldn't be able to deal with Mai's fire.

She needed someone who would challenge her, he thought, and look after her. Someone who would compliment her attributes. They would, of course, have to be someone within the parapsychology community too; someone who would understand the problems associated with psychic powers.

They would have to speak Japanese, as Mai's language skills were abysmal and left much to be desired.

But Oliver could not immediately think of anyone who fit all these criteria. Then he mentally berated himself for trying to interfere with his assistant's personal life.

It wasn't like he cared as long as her personal life did not interfere with his work and her ability to make tea.

Nevertheless, he thought as he noticed the baby had fallen asleep, Mai deserved a family. He would have to keep an eye on the situation. It would not do for Mai to be unhappy. It would make for a bad work environment.

He pulled out his laptop and let down the lap tray. It was only as he realised the young boy beside him was watching the screen with avid interest that Oliver decided going through footage from his most recent case was probably a bad idea.

Instead, he did what he thought Mai would have done. He routed through his hard drive to find the English kid's films his father had given him to - give to Mai to help with her English as he thought children's film might be more appropriate - and turned the screen so the kid could see. He handed over the headphones and the mother gave him a grateful smile. It would keep the boy quiet for the next few hours.

Perhaps, he thought as he pulled out a book, he wouldn't make such a bad father after all.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I go away for like 5 days and I return to 185 emails. 180 of which were from ! So much reading to catch up on! So apologies for any extremely short reviews!**

 **Thank you to everyone who took part in fluff week! I haven't read everything - yet! - but so far I've been laughing/giggling/smiling at everything! I hope even more of you will take up the next challenge: Humour Week!**

 **I think it will definitely be more challenging... So I look forward to what you all come up with!**

 **I wrote this piece on the plane to Lublin myself and I was surrounded by children. It was torture... And I might've watched GOT on my tablet with a small child beside me... I turned the screen at the nude bits... Ah well...**

 **Please review :)**


End file.
